Power Rangers GSA
Power Rangers GSA is the 26th and 27th seasons of Power Rangers. It ties up the events of Super Ninja Steel and starts the road to S.P.D. GSA is based off the 4th and 5th Sentai, Denziman and Sun Vulcan. After Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger wrapped in South Korea, the series aired in South Korea without a name change, despite the sentai names in the Hero Getter being Powerman (Denziman) and Sun Vulcan. Production After Viacom bought Saban during the run of Super Ninja Steel, production returned to US, specifically Philadelphia. Ron Wasserman (who had scored the music for Henry Danger, as well as MMPR, Zeo, Turbo, and SPD) came back to do the intros for both GSA and Galaxy Squad. Also, from Ally 21 on, the core teams suits became more like Spandex and Shogun Black closer to leather, thus being called "GSA Brave" by some. This was also the case as this season adapts 2 sentai. It also makes up for skipping Zyuohger as the rangers animal motifs are more prevalent in their suits and their morphing system. This is the first series to involve Cedar Fair since the gained the former Paramount Parks (Kings Dominion, Kings Island, Carowinds, Canada's Wonderland, CA Great America) in 2006. This would eventually help in the adaption of Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger, Coaster Force and Nitro. Plot "10 years ago, Rosa Salir discovered a diverse cave system beneath her main line town. Now, she teaches in the district she was raised and is the captian of the most diverse crew in history. They are the Power Rangers, GSA."-Narrator In these deep cave systems, Rosa discovered a table with 5 rectangles, each shining a color of the rainbow (Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Pink). She continued to explore as she grew up, but never shared it with anyone. When Jark Matter set his eye on Earth, Rosa found a distress signal in the base. Being the Sponsor for Forge Bend High's GSA, she decided to call it the GSAHQ and began her quest in building her team. She started off with her techs, Ava Frasier and her best friend Elizabeth. Elizabeth is a human-like robot (Like Mack or Aiden) who was created by Ava's father based off of Disney's A-10000 Auto Animtronics after he got layed off in 2009. As time went on, the team would grow to 10 members at times. Characters GSA Rangers: Main Articles: ''Denziman (GSA), GSA Rangers ASD Rangers: ''Main Article: ''GSA Rangers Danger Rangers ''Main Article: ''Danger Rangers (Show name connects to profile for that series) *Henry became Danger Red and Phoebe Danger Blue in the comic Knights and Danger Thunder. ' 'Ally: * Ava Frasier * Elizabeth/Alpha ZXK * Madame Rosa Salir * Mr. Austin Starner * Ninja Steel Rangers * Gwen Gifro * Mavis Gifro Civilians: * Principal Gregory * Colin Dax ''Main article: Minor characters in Power Rangers GSA Villains: Main Article: ''The Shogun * Jark Matter ** General Magnator ** Tyciel/Shogun Prinsess *** Lady Lisa (Ally 12-14) *** Dornado *** White Assassin ** Indaver Ninjaman *** Indavers *** Mettalliers *** Terraknights ** Indaver Clan Monsters *** V-Leauger *** Black Cross *** IO *** Skeleton King *** Steel Septopod *** Jeawldaver Arsenal ''see also: ''Arsenal (GSA) Transformation Devices: * Denshi Morphers (GSA Rangers) * Shogun Battler (Shogun Black) * Power Rings (Denziman, Gemini/ASD Rangers) * Danger Gum (Danger Rangers) Multi-Use Devices * JAKQ Deck (GSA Orange-> Danger Pink) * Power Coins (Core GSA only) Team weapon: * GSA Rainbow Shurikin (Shurikin Staff) Sidearms: * Gemini Blaster * Shogun Sword (Shogun Black)-> Shark Sword (ASD Blue) * Eagle Boomarang (ASD Red) * Panther Claws (ASD Yellow) * Visors ** Danger Whips ** Danger Bow ** Thunder Staff ** Thunder Boomarang Vehicles: * 4x4 Dorado (GSA Red, GSA Pink, Gemini Rangers) * GSA cycles (GSA Green, GSA Orange, GSA Yellow) * Black Mamba Cycle->Shark Cycle (Shogun Black/ASD Blue) * Eagle Quad (ASD Red+Yellow) Zords GSA System * GSA Ultrazord (toy exclusive) ** GSA Megazord *** Akela Zord *** Scorpion Zord *** Dragon Zord *** Tiger Zord *** Raven Zord ** ASD Megazord *** Manta Zord *** Bull Zord * Denshi Robo * Gemini Robo (Ageolis and Charlie) Additional Combinations: * Ninja-Pride Ultrazord (GSA Megazord in Lion Fire Zord) ** Ninja-Pride Megazord (Preston replaces Harvey, Levi replaces Ashton) * GSA Megazord Blue Jay combination Shogun System * Mamba-Jay Megazord ** Black Mamba Zord ** Blue Jay Zord Episodes All these episodes are titled Ally, as in allies of those of the LGBT community, which the main motif of the season. # Ally 1-Day of Reckoning # Ally 2-Day of Fellowship # Ally 3-Day of Desolation # Ally 4-City of 2's # Ally 5-Fiveman, Go # Ally 6-Mama Mia, Say What? # Ally 7-The Bride He so Desires # Ally 8-The Blonde in Black, part 1 # Ally 9-The Blonde in Black, part 2 # Ally 10-Jetman, No Gou # Ally 11-Full House JAKQ # Ally 12-Gimmie a Lass After Midnight # Ally 13-Tides of Steel, part 1 # Ally 14-Tides of Steel, Part 2 # Ally 15-Ageolis and the Magic Flute # Ally 16-The Biological Manifestation # Ally 17-V-Leauger, The World Series Fixing # Ally 18-A Halloween Homecoming # Ally 19-Starner's Nightmare # Ally 20-The Christmas Rosa Found # Ally 21-The Big One on Our Minds # Ally 22-With A Flash # Ally 23-The Shadow Line Special # Ally 24-The White Gemini # Ally 25- Eustus the Changeman, Part 1 # Ally 26-Eustus the Changeman, Part 2 # Ally 27-The Devil Down Below # Ally 28-The Eye of Jark Matter # Ally 29-Teenagers with Attitude # Ally 30-The Light in us All # Ally 31-The Lass in Scarlet # Ally 32-Your Son's and Daughter's # Ally 33-The Wormhole to Japan, Part 1 # Ally 34-The Wormhole to Japan, part 2 # Ally 35-The Acts of Sisters Henry Danger Cross Over * Power Rangers Danger Thunder Movies: * Genesis: A Power Rangers Movie Notes * First team with members of the LGBTQ and Austisic groups ** Harvey is more gay than straight, but comes around to Kora *** he is also the first redhead in the Chip *** He is also the first ranger since Casey to not have a battalizer ** James is a Gay Latino ** Ashton and Bridge are trans (the latter becoming SPD's B-squad Green) ** Eustus, Eliza, and Bridge are Autistic ** The 2017 Movie previously experimented with these groups with Billy and Trini * First non-Tokusatsu crossover in ''Power Rangers since "Shell Shocked" * First crossover that is not in an anniversary season since Clash of the Red Rangers * First team without a Blue ranger in the Core team, replaced by the first official Orange ranger * first team without a metallic colored ranger since Jungle Furry * first secondary yellow ranger * first time their are two wannabe rangers in a season, with Boom being the only other known well * First time their are more female rangers than male rangers on a team for a period of time * First season where (in most episodes), there is a newsreel recapping what has instead of a cold open * First pre-Zyuranger adaption * First season to specifically have a Homecoming Dance ** Ninja Steel does have a beginning of school year dance, but not defined as Homecoming ** Dino Thunder's finale has Senior Prom * This series is heavily inspired by the creator's Sophomore and Junior year, the World Series Fixing of 1919, and the Pulse Nightclub Attack, as well as the first 5 sentai (Gorenger, JAKQ, BFJ, Denziman, Sun Vulcan), as well as Hurrucanger: 10 Years Later ''(Shogun Black Suit), and ''Kyuranger ''(Magnator and Indaver Ninjaman).'' ** As well as being somewhat a reboot if the series started at Ohranger/Zeo * This is the first time outside the Zordon Era that the rangers introduced in one season are given a new season with new suits (going from Denziman replaces Blue/Sun Vulcan/Gorenger to Kyuranger Shogun Black) * This series is similar to Oh Sentai Kagaranger: ** Their powers were used in the past by others ** The zords used by the original team are only used once *** The new Kagarangers don't know Mystjitsu and The GSA's zords were built from the original robo, which they found in toy form in Japan ** The sixth ranger's love interest with a non-ranger (Princess Reagan ep 40 and Gwen Gifro) ** Both carry over aspects from JAKQ Dengekitai *** Kagaranger starts with four rangers *** The JAKQ Cannon and the JAKQ Deck are references to the show in GSA ** The next season has 16 Rangers (Akacoasta, AoCosta, Midocoasta, Kicoasta, Shirocosta/Diadosta, Jet Crimson, Jet Navy, Haiirocoasta, Muracosta, Chairosta, Kurocoasta, Kincosta, Gincoasta, Tīrucosta, Hishucoasta; Leo Red, Manta Yellow, Scorpion Orange, Lupin Blue, Libra Gold, Orpheus/Shogun Silver, Shogun Black, Bull Black, Chameleon Green, Eagle Pink, Draco Ranger, Ursa Ranger, Cerberus Ranger, Pavo/Quantum Ranger, Gemini Ranger x2) *** Interestingly, there both have shared designation (In Himitsuranger, Shirocosta became Daiadosta and GSA.O has 2 characters that go by Gemini-because Gemini is the twins) ** Both are the first season in a new era (Reiwa and Viacom) * It also share similarities with Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: ** There's an Orange ranger on the core team *** In Himitsuranger, replaces Pink/White; in GSA, replaces Blue ** Both team up with the Ninningers/Ninja Steel Rangers *** However, this was for the 45th anniversary of Super Sentai, not a team just between the two like in GSA ** Both have human-like android characters (The Jettacostas and Elizabeth) ** The Blue rangers have aquatic motifs (Dolphin and Shark) ** Both make references to the Black Cross Army and The Shogun Jark Matter *** The Southern Cross Army is an alternate timeline counterpart of Shogun Jark Matter themed to Grim's fairy tales *** The Shogun's Leader is called Jark Matter and one of the monsters the rangers face in GSA is called Black Cross ** Both have scrap monsters (monsters made of trash; Jiko and Zola Soul in Coaster Force * It also shares similarities with Kagaranger and Himitsuranger's shared Rider Partner, Kamen Rider Zero-One: ** 4 of the 5 hero motifs are the same: *** Wolf: Isamu/Vulcan and Harvey/GSA Red) *** Big Cat: Yua/Valkyrie-Cheetah and Cornith/GSA Yellow-Tiger *** Scorpion: Horobi and Tycho/GSA Orange **** Both also appear prior to the debut of their forms *** Pink bird-themed member: Jin-Falcon and Kora/GSA Pink-Raven *** Aruto is a Grasshopper, but Ashton is a Dragon **** Yet both do have strong rivalries (Jun and Eustus) ** Both feature services from artificial intelligence (Izu, a HumaGear and Elizabeth, an A-10,000 Audio Animotronic) ** The 6th rider introduced is two-faced *** Raiden is a sleeper agent who didn't know he was infected with the Mentsobujinari's code *** Eustus comes off as kind and an old soul, yet is hell bent on killing Ashton and capturing the others ** Each grouping of rangers has a different design: *** The GSA use spandex, which is more seen in Zero-One and Thouser's design *** The Starner's look make-shift like the Forceriser Riders (Horobi, Jin, Raiden, 001) *** The ASD Rangers' suits are an exact replica of the Sun Vulcan suits-which are more cloth like, while the A.I.M.S. Riders (even though Yua works for ZAIA) are armor-based ** Both of evil heroes hijack a robo (Giger and and the Blue Jay Zord) *** Interestingly, both have replicas in the rangers possession (Breaking Mammoth and Raven Zord 5) ** Both are the first full season(s) of a new era (Nick and Reiwa) ** Both play with traditional tropes *** Zero-one starts with a female rider **** All others are introduced at the very end (Femme Siren), were allies to start (Poppy, Tsukiyomi), or were movie/stage show exclusive (Kiva-la Dragon, Idunn Demon) *** GSA starts with a trans ranger, despite playing "be MMPR" * Jed Sprigarn mentioned the following if the series had ended at even 40 episodes ** Right after Eustus became ASD Blue, he would have been taken to the Halloween Intergalactic Court but the mummy guard while the GSA Rangers were after the monster Hessian Creed (Boxer Monger) while Bridge and Eliza tried to rescue Eustus. The jury this round would have been made up of the Big Bade Bettleborgs (now as adults). It would have ended with the ASD Rangers defeating Creed with ASD Megazord *** It was also supposed to prove if Eustus had learned to become an ally of the LGBT Community ** There would have been another episode of Power Rangers Danger Thunder fighting Samelar, a shark themed monster from Denziman that would have been defeated by Gemini Robo and would have led straight into the fight with Magator in Mamba-Jay Megazord (part 3 ending with the awarding of the Ohman Stones) ** Orion, the Christmas Ranger would have been the season finale as a dream of Charlie's centered on Orion's adventures after Super Megaforce, such as becoming Fever Portugal See Also * Himitsu Sentai Gorenger-Sentai Counterpart (Danger Rangers) See comparison page * J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai-Sentai Counterpart (JAKQ Cannon) * Battle Fever J-Sentai Counterpart (Gemini Robo, first team with an Orange Ranger) * Denshi Sentai Denziman- Sentai Coutnerpart (Core rangers, monsters, story) see comparison page * Tayio Sentai Sun Vulcan- Sentai Counterpart (ASD Rangers, monsters) see comparison page * [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Ninpu_Sentai_Hurricaneger:_10_YEARS_AFTER Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger: 10 Years Later]''-''Sentai Counterpart (Shogun Black Helmet) * ''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger-''Sentai Counterpart (Tyciel, movie villains, evil black ranger concept, animal themed zords) * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger- Sentai Counterpart (Magnator, Indaver Ninjaman, Irnos) see comparison page * Power Rangers GSA: Within the Closet Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Seasons with Nickelodeon Team Ups Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Danwarp Universe